Beatrice Plays Slender
by Kanon The Great
Summary: A bored Beato goes to find some source of entertainment in the Meta-World. This means falling into a prank by the Seven Stakes of Purgatory, and a very scary computer game. PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONESHOT.


**This is probably one of the funniest stories i've written. I had a lot of 's when i did this. ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

Beatrice was bored, succumbing to the boredom that all witches face once in a while. Who could blame her, Battler wasn't there. Come to think of it Battler had never been around all day, and the sad Beato wondered where he could have gone. It was then that her boredom guided to a scream and then a laugh that could come only from one person that she knew.

She went past the door and entered the chambers of the Seven Stakes of Purgatory, her furniture. The sisters had taken a liking to the new technology that Beato and Battler got from their Marriage. Satan played Xbox360 all day, and was interested in their game Call of Duty. Beelzebub watched Food Network on the living room Television, and often complained on the incompetence of the chefs. Then usually Leviathan would whine about how she didn't get to watch as much TV as she did. Then Lucifer would go and try to break it up failing epically. Depressed inside her room, the lustful Asmodeus would come to cheer her up and try to seduce her. It was a good try, but poor Asmo-Chan would never make it past second base. Making Beato think about it got her angry.

"Grrrrr… that's my furniture. Asmo won't get anybody today." She said going from "Dere" to "Tsun". She buffered into the living room of the stakes Apartment, and all the stakes in the room were taken by surprise. Lucifer was the first one to speak.

"Umm, Beatrice-Sama? What are you doing here? I thought you were busy in another game." The Ass-Nee-Chan said puzzled.

"Uu~ sorry I was just, SOOO bored." The childish witch said, confused on why she even bothered coming in to see the stakes. Satan and Belphegor, found it was worthwhile to "release" Beatrice of her boredom by showing her what nightmares were made of. Thinking of the prank was risky, but would give a cackle into their lives.

"Hey, Beatrice-Sama!" Satan said as persuasive as possible. "There's a new game out called Slender, and it's really fun to play, especially in the dark."

_Hmmm, "Slender", never heard of it. Maybe it is fun. _And so Beatrice went off to Satan's gaming room, which to her surprise was weirder than she imagined. It had dents in the paint, probably from rages, and the bed, which was shared with Leviathan was messed and wet… which she Belphegor explained that one time she raged so hard when playing Xbox she knocked her glass of milk that it smashed right into the bed. The PC was set and Satan and the other stake left watching on a camera conveniently set on the computer.

"SLENDER: THE EIGHT PAGES." Beato said. "Sounds like some incompetent name Battler made up."

Beatrice started the game up and saw that the screen was rather pixelated and dark. "Maybe its like Minecraft except in the dark." The stakes all giggled, since Belphegor had shown reaction videos to them before, and hoped Beato would have some funny reaction knowing how sad she got on White Day.

Back in Satan and Leviathan's room, Beato had found a page. The page on the screen said "Can't Run". Knowing from many games she played back when the Nintendo 64 was out, she realized it must have been a clue. "Pages 1/8 collected." It said and suddenly, a large booming sound occurred. "Wait, what's that. Is it a monster, perhaps this game isn't what I had imagined. Bah whatever, if the stakes of Purgatory are scared and I beat this. It'll prove that I Beatrice the Endless Witch am the greatest of all!" Beato sneered and then started to cackle, which was heard throughout the Meta-World as usual.

Back at the Living Room, the loud jeers of Beatrice had attracted a traveller. Gaap, the demon of portals transferred in along with the Finite Witch Virgillia. "Sup beauties and Lia." Gaap said in a casual mood. She gasped when she saw the screen on Satan's Laptop.

"Ooh, Satan-Nee. Is that Riche playing Slender?" She asked.

"Yeah, we set her up. This is her first time playing. Ufufu." The stake of wrath said cheerfully.

"Ohoho, this will be great. Ronove get the popcorn! This will be worth a thousand years of laughs." Lia and Gaap both said. The demon butler appeared already munching on Popcorn.

A large room then approached Beatrice; it had white tiles and a page near the entrance. She grabbed the page, and it said "Don't look or it takes you."

"Kyahaha! I'm on a roll. I bet there will be more pages in here!" Beato said, but then her eyes stopped when she saw how thin and dense the labyrinth really was. She then really got scarred.

"God damn it! Get trapped already!" Satan was loosing patience.

"Kya! Maybe there will be a glitch and the Slenderman will turn into a handsome prince!" Asmodeus said while hugging herself.

It was then when a strange sound occurred, and the room fell absolutely silent. In Beato's mind, this was really scary, and even though being a sadistic and cruel witch. She was beginning to surrender that fact to this game. She then found a third page. This page was very ominous and all it said was this. "No!" She turned around and SCREAMED as she saw a black figure with white head and huge tentacles winding up as the screen cracked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHH!" Beato screamed as she threw the keyboard away and jumped up. The stakes, Gaap and Ronove all busted out laughing, some almost peeing in their pants from this. Beatrice suddenly came running out the door, with Moetrice instincts in her eyes. She saw her mother and teacher and went to her legs crying.

"UWAAH. TEACHER!" Beato cried.

"Hmm, what is the matter this time?" Virgillia played along with the others trying there hardest to hold back the laughter.

"I played- I played this horrible game! And-and this guy scarred me really badly! UUUU~."

"It's alright Beatrice, I say you should just relax and get some tea." The finite witch advised. Beato agreed and disappeared. Belphegor was busy on the phone, with someone on the other line.

"Did it work?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice. We got it on camera too and well upload it for you." Belphegor said.

"Amazing, I'll watch it when I get back from hanging with Ange and Kyrie, Ihihi." The voice hung up.

* * *

The next day, Beatrice was on the internet when something popped up. "Hilarious Slender Reaction: MUST WATCH!" "By… ah? SatanR4ge94. GRRRRRRRR!" The Witches blood boiled. "THIS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. PUNISHMENT! TORTURE! STARVATION! DEEEEEAAAATTTHHHHH!"

* * *

**Next Story: A lonely lover (Asmodeus tries to hit a home run)**


End file.
